Find A Way
by Tij2ji
Summary: Two racers from Sugar Rush 360 find their way to Litwak's arcade and tell Vanellope and Taffyta to follow them back home, but when Vanellope's glitching causes her to get separated from the others she finds herself in Litwak's rival arcade, Gamezone. With help from the Sugar Rush 360 racers and the racers from Gamezone they embark on the massive journey to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

"Scott, wake up! Scott!" Scott heard a loud voice calling from outside of his bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times being blinded from the light shining in through the white curtain. He sat up on his bed, stretching and listening to his younger sister, Ebony, continuously knocking on the door to his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes then threw the bed sheets off of him. He brushed down his sandy blonde hair with one hand, and then walked over and opened the mahogany door, revealing his younger sister, Ebony, standing at the door, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black denim jeans. She stood there staring at Scott, one eye raised, brushing her bluey-black hair with a little, midnight-blue comb.

"What do you want, Ebony?" Scott asked as she continued brushing her hair. Ebony slipped the blue comb into the back pocket of her jeans and held up a video game case. Scott looked at Ebony, and then to the game. The case read _Sugar Rush 360_ and was covered in various racers from the arcade game. "You want _me_… to play _this_… with _you_?" Ebony closed her eyes, smiled and nodded at Scott. He sighed, and then strolled out to the living room and walked over to the already-on TV. Ebony smirked then ran out into the living room, placed the game case next to Scott, and then jumped into in to a beige seat on the other side of the room. Scott opened the case, popped the disc out and placed it into their _Xbox 360_. He picked up one of the white, wireless controllers and threw it at Ebony. She caught it and pressed the A button to start the game. Scott grabbed the other, identical controller and sat in a closer, black lounge chair as Ebony scrolled through all the characters. _Princess Vanellope von Schweetz, no, Lilli Liquorice, no, Cheesy Cake, no, Marszypan, no, Lalna Lemondrop, no, Chocilly BonBon, no, Draquesha, uh… no, Velvetoria, no, Cherrilee, no, Rachael Redskin, no, Violet Crumble, no, Harley Tales, no, Susan Skittle, no, Johanna Jubes, no, Fayannah Floss, no…_ She thought to herself. _Huh? 'Make your own racer'? Awesome! That's not in the arcade version! _Ebony quickly pressed the A button, selecting the button labelled 'Make Your Own Racer!'

After a while of deciding Scott thought he should make his own racer too. He named his Jaffrey Cake and based it off his favourite sweet, Jaffa Cakes. His hair was dark, brown, and frizzy and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a dark brown racing jacket over the top of a plain, white t-shirt. His pants were the same dark brown as his jacket and he had black boots to finish it off. Ebony, on the other hand, based hers off moon stones. Her hair was short, midnight-blue and wavy and her eyes were sky blue. She wore a navy blue racing jacket over the top of a violet-blue t-shirt. Her shoes were jet black and she had a midnight blue skirt with a navy blue splodge on the left side with a white moon in the middle. Ebony sat their staring at her character trying to think of a name. Scott watched her as she lumped backwards into the seat. She quickly sprung up as she thought of a name. She typed in the name 'Luna'.

"'Luna', how original" Scott said sarcastically. Ebony shot him a stern look.  
"Hey, at least mine looks way cooler than yours. Luna's too cool for a punny name. Can we just race now?" Ebony asked. Scott rolled his eyes, shook his head and pressed the 'finish' button. They both held the controllers in their hands as the announcer counted down. _3…2…1…GO! _Scott and Ebony both held down the right trigger and zoomed off, past the other pre-made racers and in the leads, Scott in first and Ebony in second. They raced through the giant gumball machines and off onto the Cakeway. Neck-a-neck, they raced up to the giant cake-cannon. Scott, racing with Jaffrey, skid in front of Ebony's character and shot out of the cannon, followed by Luna. They jumped onto the rainbow pathway, through the cold, wintery mountains and into the dark rainbow caves. Scott smirked and rammed Jaffrey's chocolate brown cart into Luna's dark coloured cart. Luna spun off the track and into the spidery darkness.  
"Hey!" Ebony screamed. "That's not fair!" Scott smirked at her and continued racing. Ebony waited for Luna to respawn onto rainbow track, then she continued racing. Just as Luna left the dark caves, Jaffrey sped across the finish line. Scott looked over at Ebony, one eye raised. She turned off the console and threw her controller onto the cream lounge.  
"That's not fair… you threw me off!" Ebony squealed at Scott. She ran off into her bedroom, and Scott placed his controller on the seat next to Ebony's and walked off back into his own room.

* * *

Jaffrey and Luna slowly opened their eyes and took in the massive view. Candy, as far as the eye could see. Luna, being spawned right near the entrance of the game with Jaffrey and the other fifteen racers, looked behind her and saw a giant entrance. She looked back at Jaffrey, who couldn't take his eyes off one of the racers. The girl was dressed in a light pink, short dress with a magenta racing jacket over the top. Her tights were light pink and white striped and her shoes were a dark crimson colour. He looked at her strangely, but didn't seem too phased that she was talking to at least three other boys from different games. Luna raised one eye and took a step in front of him, blocking his view of the very-pink racer. She reached her hand in front of Jaffrey. Jaffrey looked nervous, but shook her hand anyways.

"I'm Luna… nice to meet you" Luna said slowly pulling her hand back to her side.  
"I'm Jaffrey" He replied nervously. They both turned away from each other and looked down the hall to two giant doorways at the end of the giant hallway of games. They both looked at each other competitively.  
"Race you there?" Luna asked, getting ready to sprint to the other side of the hall. Jaffrey looked surprised for a second, then smiled and nodded.  
"Ready?" He said, getting ready to run.  
"Set!" Luna continued, looking at the end of the hall.  
"Go!" Jaffrey shouted, both sprinting off.

Dodging the different game characters they both finally made it to the end, Luna winning the race.  
"I knew I'd win" She said, puffing. Jaffrey laughed and looked at the giant marquee over the two doorways as he caught his breath.  
"To Game Central Station" Jaffrey read the sign aloud. "Where do you think that is?"  
"I don't know… you wanna find out?" Luna asked, reaching out her hand. Jaffrey smiled, nodded and took her hand. They both ran into the left doorway, being blinded by light they got zapped away from the small Game Hall in Scott and Ebony's lounge room, to a large Game Central Station… in Litwak's Arcade.

* * *

**I would just like to thank Seranalu (Velvetoria), Fyuvix (Marszypan), and KiokuLovesCheesecake (Cheesy) (on DA) for lending me their OC names, as well as my friends Jess (Lilli), Bella (Chocilly), Emma (Draquesha, don't ask), and Erin (Harley) for also lending me their OC's for the Sugar Rush 360 game!**


	2. Chapter 2: One Small Step For A Racer

**I will in fact be uploading a new chapter every Thursday (for Australians) ^_^**

* * *

Jaffrey and Luna both slowly opened their eyes, looking at the giant hall, full of different game characters, much different to the hall they had just left. They slowly let go of each other's hands and slowly walked around the giant hall. Looking at all the different game entrances, dodging all the characters, they walked down the giant hall until Jaffrey spotted one of the electronic signs.  
"This sign says 'Sugar Rush'. Do you think it's the same game as ours?" He asked. Luna shrugged, then sprinting into the games entrance. Jaffrey looked back into the main hall as he walked after Luna, spotting a small black-haired girl talking with a giant of a man. _She looks weirdly familiar _He thought. He shook his head and looked back to Luna. She jumped into the train and they flew down the wires into the sugary racing game. As they got off the train and onto the rainbow pathway, they both looked around at the game. Luna's sky blue eyes widened as she saw the giant castle planted close to the middle of the game.  
"Let's go to that place!" She said pointing to the castle. "We'll see who's in charge around here!" Jaffrey looked at the castle, then to Luna, then back to the entrance. He thought about the black-haired girl he saw and if she was apart this game. He tried not to think about it but some part of him wanted her to be a part of the game, so he could formally meet her. Although, he shook it off and walked after Luna to the giant castle.

* * *

"When's Vanellope coming back, Taffyta?" Candlehead whined as she slumped down onto the floor of the castle.

"She didn't say… she's with Ralph. She'll be back later, Candlehead" Taffyta answered. She, Candlehead, and Rancis all sat in the main room of Vanellope's castle, waiting for her to get back from hanging out with Ralph to start the Random Roster Race. They all sighed, and then quickly turned to the entrance of the castle as they heard footsteps, thinking it was Vanellope. They looked at each other weirdly as they saw two racers they had never seen before walk into the castle. Taffyta jumped up and walked over to the two strange racers.  
"Hi, I'm Taffyta, and you are?" She greeted them. Luna and Jaffrey both looked at each other, then back to Taffyta.  
"I'm Jaffrey, and this is Luna" Jaffrey introduced both of them. Candlehead and Rancis both walked over next to Taffyta, in front of Jaffrey and Luna.  
"I'm Candlehead! Are you guys a part of this game?" Candlehead asked. Luna and Jaffrey thought for a while at the excited racers question.  
"We, uh, I mean, I think we're from this game. I mean, we're from someone's house" Luna explained. Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis all looked at each other weirdly, and then looked behind the two strange racers. Taffyta, spotting Vanellope, ran over to her and whispered in her ear.  
"These two just kind of… appeared. They just came here about a minute ago" Taffyta explained. Luna turned around and looked at Vanellope, who was staring at her and Jaffrey, one eyebrow slightly raised. Jaffrey slowly turned around after Luna and saw Vanellope. He didn't look at her with lust, just that he had seen her before, before she was with the giant man, when he was in his own game. Vanellope looked at Taffyta, and then walked over to the two strange racers. Candlehead and Rancis walked over and joined Vanellope, and Taffyta to stand in front of Luna and Jaffrey.  
"Uh, hello, I'm Vanellope!" Vanellope greeted.  
"I'm Luna, he's Jaffrey." Vanellope looked over at Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis. Taffyta raised one eyebrow and shrugged, Candlehead turned her head sideways and looked at the two strange racers, and Rancis looked at Vanellope, then at the two strange racers.  
"So, where did you two come from anyways?" Taffyta stepped in. Luna and Jaffrey both looked at each and shrugged. Vanellope looked from Luna, who was nervously looking around, and Jaffrey, who kept shuffling his feet.  
"Well, if you don't know where you came from… can you tell us how you got here?" Vanellope asked. Luna looked at Jaffrey, then back to Vanellope. She thought for a bit, and then nodded telling them to follow her, because she knew the way. Luna walked out of the castle, followed by Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jaffrey. Candlehead and Rancis decided to stay back and mind the castle, as well as the game… just in case.

* * *

Luna stopped at the end of the giant hallway; two giant doorways met the four racers. Jaffrey ran over from behind the other racers to next to Luna.

"This is where we came from" Luna said, pointing to the left door. Vanellope looked at Taffyta, who was looking concerned, as to if they should follow the strange racers, back to where they came from. Vanellope thought for a while, it was hard not being her usual sarcastic and cheeky self, but she tried to be nicer to the new racers. _Should we follow them? It could be a trap… will we be able to get back? _Vanellope thought to herself. She looked over to Taffyta and gave her a face to say '_Should we follow them?_' Taffyta read the looked on her face and shrugged.

Vanellope re-assured herself and answered Luna. "We'll go." Taffyta looked over at Vanellope, shocked by her decision to leave the arcade… for the first time… without telling Ralph, or Felix, or Calhoun. "Let's do this!" Vanellope said jumping next to Luna. She looked back at Taffyta and gave her another look to say '_You coming?_' Taffyta read the face, yet again, and looked at the three racers. She sighed, and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Taffyta answered "Let's do this." Taffyta slowly walked next to Jaffrey. They all took each other's hands and each closed their eyes. Vanellope and Taffyta both closed their eyes tight, both nervous. Vanellope starting glitching as they were about to take a step through the giant portal, Taffyta felt the glitch through Luna and Jaffrey's hand and saw Vanellope glitching furiously. She went to pull Luna and Jaffrey away from the portal… but it was too late. Luna and Jaffrey took a giant step into the portal, dragging Vanellope and Taffyta through as well. Vanellope quickly opened her eyes, still glitching, she got pulled further and further away from Taffyta and the other two. She tried her hardest to hold onto Luna's hand but her grip loosened, she slipped away from Luna, Jaffrey, and most importantly, Taffyta.


	3. Chapter 3: Gamezone Duplicates

**I say screw the rules, I post when I want! (╯°□°）╯ ┻━┻**

* * *

Vanellope slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at all the different game characters, it seemed normal. She looked back at the portal, which was now sealed over, then back to the main hall. She started slowly walking around; she looked at all the characters walking around, until she saw a familiar face, Ralph. She gasped with delight and ran over to him.  
"Ralph!" She shouted. Ralph slowly turned around and looked down at her, looking at her weirdly.  
"What do _you_ want?" Ralph answered rudely. Vanellope looked at him in shock; Sure Ralph and her joked around a lot, but he had never been _that_ rude to her.  
"Ugh, it's me, Vanellope!" She exclaimed as he continued looking down at her.  
"Sorry, kid, never heard of ya" Ralph answered, and then walked away from her. Vanellope watched him as he walked back to _Fix-It Felix Jr._  
"Something's not right…" She said to herself. She looked around at everything… everything seemed completely normal... but something definitely wasn't right. She looked around and spotted a sign saying _Sugar Rush_. She ran to the entrance, not thinking twice. Once she had made her way to the giant rainbow pathway, greeting anyone who'd enter, she looked around at the scenery. It was completely normal, from the giant castle, to the racetrack. She slowly walked down the rainbow road, occasionally glitching to speed up the process. She had just made it down the pathway when she saw Jubileena and Citrusella.  
"Jubileena, Citrusella!" Vanellope yelled, running over to them.  
"Hey, Vanellope, I thought you were at the castle" Jubileena greeted.  
"Well, I was, until two strange racers came, and then we went through a big portal, and then I saw Ralph and he didn't recognise me and then…"  
"A portal?" Jubileena interrupted.  
"Who's Ralph?" Citrusella continued. Vanellope's eyes widened. _Something is defiantly not right _she thought. Jubileena and Citrusella watched Vanellope as she stared off into the distance.  
"A-Are you okay, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked, which snapped Vanellope out of her thoughts. Vanellope paused, and then nodded quickly.  
"I, uh, need to go… to the castle" Vanellope said, looking concerned. She looked between Jubileena and Citrusella for a couple seconds before running off to the castle.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Vanellope called, arriving at the castle. Vanellope looked around at the oh-so-familiar castle, yet something felt different. She called again, still no answer, until she heard tiny footsteps running from one of the right rooms. As the footsteps got louder and closer Vanellope started to feel a tug in her chest, she didn't understand why though, so she chose to ignore it.  
"I'm here!" A familiar voice called. Vanellope watched the approaching shadow until the figure came into view from around the corner. There stood a small racer with dark, black hair and brown eyes with green tinting the outsides of the pupils. She wore a turquoise hoodie and a chocolate brown skirt. Finishing the look, she wore matching turquoise and white striped tights and jet black ankle-length boots. Vanellope stared as the identical girl slowly walked towards her.  
"I'm… I'm Vanellope…" Vanellope said to the girl. The other girl silently gasped as she heard Vanellope's name.  
"So am I…" The girl replied.  
"Uh, if you're me… then I mustn't be at Litwak's" Vanellope said quietly, to herself.  
"Uh, you're at Gamezone" The other Vanellope replied. Vanellope eyes widened. Everything fell into place, why Ralph didn't recognise her, and why Citrusella and Jubileena, who were usually very fond of Ralph, didn't know his name. Then, something hit her, if this is a different arcade then why would her Gamezone duplicate be wearing something similar to her. Gamezone opened a couple years after Litwak's did, and after hearing what happened with Turbo and RoadBlasters they didn't want to waste money on games that might crash. Which means, no Turbo, Vanellope wouldn't have become a glitch and _should _still be a princess.

"Uh, if this isn't Litwak's arcade… then why aren't you a princess or somethin'?" Vanellope asked her duplicate.  
"I got tired of that girly nonsense" The other quickly answered. "But I'm still a princess… aren't you?"  
"_President_. I didn't wanna be princess" Vanellope told the other. Her Gamezone duplicate looked down at her miss-matched tights and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, what's with the tights?" Gamezone Vanellope asked.  
"Long story."  
"I have time." Vanellope sighed and decided to fill her duplicate in. She started telling her of how Turbo took over RoadBlasters, then how he took over Sugar Rush, as King Candy, turning her into a glitch. Then she told her of how she met, and befriended Ralph. The other Vanellope stared at her as she explained everything, how she still barely remembers her time as princess, the years of bullying and exclusion, the day she met Ralph, got her kart, and re-claimed her rightful place at the top.  
"…uh, that's about it" Vanellope finished.  
"Wow, everything's back to normal now though? You and_ your_ Taffyta are friends again, right?" Gamezone Vanellope asked hastily. Vanellope nodded, calming the other racer.  
"…but there is one problem, before I came here, two racers named Luna and Jaffrey arrived, claiming they came to Litwak's through a portal. Taffyta and I agreed to follow them back home, but I got nervous and I started glitching and that separated me from her and the other two. I'm not sure if I can get to them from here."  
"Well, I'm here to help, and so are the other racers!" Gamezone Vanellope exclaimed. Vanellope smiled warmly at her duplicate, knowing that the racers here would be able to help her get home.


	4. Chapter 4: That Same Creepy Smile

Taffyta, Luna, and Jaffrey landed on the floor surrounding the giant, silver portal. Taffyta pulled herself up from the floor; she rubbed her throbbing head as she blinked her eyes open. Luna and Jaffrey sat up and shook their heads. They brushed the dirt off of their clothes and looked over to Taffyta, who was staring at them with a look of hatred. Both looked at each, looked back to Taffyta and smiled sheepishly.

"This is your fault!" Taffyta yelled at the both of them. "If we didn't follow you two we'd still be at Litwak's arcade!"

"We're sorry" Luna said sadly for both her and Jaffrey. Taffyta watched them as they got up and started walking towards their console version of Sugar Rush. Taffyta continued watching them until something hit her.

"Wait, if you guys leave how will I be able to find a way home?" Taffyta said forcefully, looking back at the sealed portal. Luna and Jaffrey turned in towards each other to face Taffyta. "Look, I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home, and more importantly… find Vanellope." Jaffrey and Luna looked at the pink lollipop racer sitting on the floor. She slowly got up from her sitting position and eyed the two racers.

"Why can't you go home?" Luna asked plainly. Taffyta rolled her eyes and looked at the two clueless racers. Luna and Jaffrey looked at the portal, trying to figure out why the portal had now been blocked, neither of them had any ideas why. Taffyta continued to stare at them, one eyebrow raised. Behind them she spotted a small figure in the darkness, which she turned her head to look at. Luna and Jaffrey turned around to see what Taffyta was looking at, but saw nothing.

"Um, Taffyta, what are you looking at?" Jaffrey asked. Both he and Luna stared at the confused racer. She didn't respond and continued staring at, what looked like to Jaffrey and Luna, a blank, white wall. Luna looked at the tranced racer with concern. She walked up to Taffyta and placed a small, pale hand on her shoulder. Luna and Jaffrey watched Taffyta as she continued to squint at the blank wall. Taffyta watched the dark figure as they stood behind shadows. The figure started to grin and what Taffyta saw made her scream and quickly take several steps backwards. She saw a giant, yellow, glowing grin across the figures face. Flashbacks flooded into Taffyta's mind.

She and Vanellope were sitting on a giant bed inside the castle, back at Litwak's arcade.

"I keep having reoccurring nightmares about Turbo giant glowing eyes and smile. I can't get it out of my head" Vanellope told Taffyta, holding one hand to her head. Taffyta leant over and gave her friend a giant hug, which seemed to put a smile on the president's face.

"Well if Turbo ever comes back we'll knock that creep out cold!" Taffyta said, clenching her fist in front of her face. Vanellope smiled and hugged her new friend again.

Luna and Jaffrey surrounded the traumatized girl. Taffyta sat on the floor; her usual-blue eyes were a bright green. Luna held the racer in her arms as Jaffrey sat next to the two.

Taffyta continued staring at the large, creepy smile. Tears started flowing from her eyes as she saw the figure come from out of the shadows. A short man stood there, wearing a white and red jumpsuit, he edged closer to Taffyta. She started hyperventilating and Luna and Jaffrey became even more worried than they were before. Taffyta struggled to get away from Luna and Jaffrey, and, from Vanellope's descriptions, what she assumed was Turbo. Luna held onto her tighter to make sure she didn't run away.

"Jaffrey… go get help" Luna told Jaffrey, still holding onto Taffyta tightly. Jaffrey nodded and ran towards the entrance to Sugar Rush 360.

Taffyta watched the man get closer and closer. She looked all around her and saw nothing, nothing but her and Turbo in a dark room. Taffyta started squealing, trying to escape from Luna grasps, as Turbo move closer to her. She fell to the floor, struggling to get away, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Characters from other games began to stare at the racer. A small child having a fit on the floor was normal in the human world, but in the gaming world… it meant something really bad.

"No, don't come near me you creep!" Taffyta called out to Turbo. "Help me!"

Luna held onto the terrified racer as tight as she could. She listened to every word Taffyta spoke, every scream, and every plea. Jaffrey raced back with three other racers, Rachael Redskin, Fayannah Floss, and Susan Skittle. All four girls, and Jaffrey, watched Taffyta struggle and squeal on the floor.

Taffyta struggled as hard as she could but couldn't seem to get away from the approaching Turbo. He laid a single finger on Taffyta forehead and she screamed in pain, startling unseen racers around her. Turbo grabbed Taffyta wrist, twisting it, causing her to faint.

Luna and the others realised that Taffyta had stopped screaming and struggling and told the other racers to help carry her to their own game. They all picked up Taffyta and carried her to Sugar Rush 360.

They laid her on a bed situation in one of the left room of the giant pink castle, and watched her until she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5: We Need To Go Deeper

"Is… is anyone there?" Taffyta called out to the empty castle surrounding her. She got up out of the giant pink bed and looked around, everything seemed normal. She walked out of the small room and out into the main room. She looked over to the throne back to see King Candy's, and Vanellope's former cart parked into the back. She looked at the cart, confused, and then ran out into the fresh air. No races were on and not a racer was to be seen. She strolled around the game, looking for any signs of anyone. She froze when she heard a familiar voice, Vanellope. She ran towards where she heard the voice coming from. Vanellope stopped talking and started humming. Taffyta turned a giant gummy rock to see Vanellope, alone, drawing in the candy ground.

"Vanellope, where is everyone else?" Taffyta asked. Vanellope gasped, stumbled to get up and gave Taffyta a frightened look. Taffyta saw the look and gave Vanellope a confused look.

"W-What do you want, Taffyta?" Vanellope said with a terrified tone in her voice. "I thought it was King Candy's rules not to talk to me." Taffyta eye's widened as she heard the words 'King Candy'.

"I just wanted to know where the other racers are… did you just say King Candy?" Taffyta asked. She looked at the terrified, glitching Vanellope. She continued looking at the scared girl, until she her entire body ticked for a second, a hateful look appeared on her face.

"You are just an accident waiting to happen" Taffyta said stepping toward Vanellope. The fear in Vanellope's eyes grew stronger.

_Wait, this is your friend. Just because you would've bullied her in the past, doesn't mean you should now. _

Vanellope backed away as Taffyta walked closer towards her. Vanellope continued backing away until Taffyta pushed her into a giant rock. She hit the rock and fell onto the ground. Taffyta smirked and walked away from the terrified, glitching, crying Vanellope. As soon as Vanellope couldn't see Taffyta anymore she twitched, reverting to her new self.

"What… why did I… why was she… what's going on?" Taffyta stuttered. She looked back at Vanellope, who sat on the ground, picking up her stick to draw in the ground again. Taffyta watched Vanellope as she sadly drew in the ground. Taffyta looked harder to see what Vanellope was drawing; she saw a couple stick figures, all smiling, the one in the middle had a high ponytail… Taffyta figured that one was meant to be Vanellope. She continued staring at the picture from behind a rock. She quickly identified the other stick figures to be herself, Candlehead and Rancis. All of them were holding hands, smiling. Taffyta felt tears running down her face. She turned around to see Turbo standing right behind her. She screamed as loud as she could, yet no one heard her, not even Vanellope, though she was only a couple feet away from her. Turbo grabbed her wrist and twisted it tightly, causing her to faint, yet again.

"Ugh, where am I now?" Taffyta said to herself, opening her eyes and rubbing her head. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She noticed she was in a giant volcano, the exact one Vanellope had shown them. She jumped up from the gummy bed she was sitting on and walked towards the entrance. As she passed the entrance she saw all the racers, excluding the recolours, standing around the entrance to Diet Cola Mountain. All had looks of disgust and hatred as Taffyta walked towards them. Vanellope stood in between Candlehead and Rancis, she started walking towards them.

"Guys, I'm so glad to-"  
"Stop right there, _glitch_" Vanellope said to Taffyta. She froze on the spot hearing the word glitch used against her. "We heard you were trying to enter the Roster Racer again, do you even _have _a cart?"  
"Well, I…" Taffyta spoke. Vanellope smirked and started walking towards Taffyta.  
"Don't try and enter the race again, you're just an accident waiting to happen" Vanellope told Taffyta, shoving her onto the ground. Vanellope giggled and started glitching red, revealing Turbo. Taffyta looked up to see the pale-white racer standing in front of her. She stumbled up and back against Diet Cola Mountain. The pale racer continued walking towards her. He grabbed Taffyta's wrist yet again, instead of making her faint he just snapped his fingers. Suddenly, all the other racers disappeared into thin air and they stood alone in a dark, white room. Turbo snapped his fingers once more and he transformed into a small, Sugar Rush style racer. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her hair was a bright, hot pink and tied in a high ponytail, with a long, side fringe parted over her right eye. She wore a light pink crown on her head, with a hot pink gem right in the middle of her crown. Her shirt was baby blue and on the shirt was a candy corn printed onto it. Her skirt was baby pink with a hot pink outline, her tights were light pink and hot pink, diagonally striped, which matched her long gloves. Lastly, she wore baby pink boots with the bottoms the same hot pink as her hair.

She raised one eyebrow at the terrified girl.  
"Tho, you're Taffyta. Aren't you?" The girl asked with a lispy voice that seemed oh-so familiar. Taffyta nervously nodded. "Well, hello there, Taffyta. I'm Bubbleline." Taffyta watched as the girl circled her, not leaving Taffyta out of her sights for a second. "Aren't you wondering who I am exthactly, what I'm doing here, and why I've been following you in your dreamth?"  
"Wait, this is all just a dream?" Taffyta asked both herself and Bubbleline.  
"Yeth, Taffyta, thith ith all a dream. Didn't you notice the thignth?" Bubbleline said, frustrated with Taffyta stupidity, according to her high standards. "You've been dreaming ever thince you hit your head crathing out of the inter-arcade portal, and I have the powerth to enter your dreamth, and also, know your deepetht thecreth."  
"I… well, Bubbleline, it was very nice of you to introduce yourself but I'd really like to get back to reality now" Taffyta told Bubbeline. Bubbleline giggled a bit, and continued circling Taffyta.  
"Oh Taffyta, it's not that thimple, my dear. You thee your tho-called "friendth" have to wake you up and by thith rate you'll never wake up. Hathta la vithta,_ Taffyta_" Bubbleline hissed. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. The scenery around Taffyta changed from a dark room to a giant cliff. She stood right on the edge, facing the long chocolatey canyon. She sighed with relief as she realised she wasn't falling into the canyon. She turned around to face away from the canyon and she saw Candlehead and Rancis standing right behind her. Both held out one hand each and shoved her off the edge. Taffyta closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, until a hand caught her, saving her from falling. She opened one eye and looked up to see who had saved her. She squealed as she saw Turbo grasping her hand. Taffyta kept a close eye on "Turbo" as she glitched back to her original form, Bubbleline.  
"Aw, you miss your fwendth?" Bubbleline asked, still holding onto Taffyta's wrist.  
"This isn't funny!" Taffyta yelled. "Let me go!"  
"And let you fall to your death? Aw, I couldn't do that" Bubbleline replied sarcastically.  
"This is just a dream… let me go." Bubbleline rolled her eyes, let go of Taffyta's wrist, sending her falling into the chocolate river.

"Ugh, where am I this time?" Taffyta said to herself, rubbing her eyes. She looked all around, yet couldn't see anything. To her, she stood in the middle of a dark, black room. She continued looking around until she faded into some sort of scenery, except nothing happened. Taffyta was beginning to lose hope at ever waking up, until she heard a faint call.

"Taffyta…" The faint voice called. Taffyta gasped with delight. "Is she waking up?"

Taffyta closed her eyes and waited for her to wake up. _I'll be back in reality soon. _


	6. Chapter 6: All The Same

**Clicka-click the follow button or leave a review, it would make my day 3**

* * *

"Do you think we should tell the other racers?" Vanellope said to her Gamezone duplicate. "I mean, if they're anything like the racers at Litwak's then they'll be as accepting as my racers."  
"Well… I have an idea… it's a little risky but if you're anything like me, then you'll definitely be up for it" Gamezone Vanellope said, smirking.

Vanellope peered from behind the bushes. Gamezone's Vanellope was right; spying on the other racers was risking, but fun. Right now they were spying on Gloyd and Swizzle, the two pranksters.

"If we fill this balloon with chocolate, we can pop it right in front of Jubileena's face!" Gloyd exclaimed. Swizzle nodded in agreement and continued filling the cherry-red balloon with melted chocolate. Gloyd and Swizz were still the same.

Next was Citrusella and Jubileena, they were talking with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis about tomorrow's races.  
"But if you can't race tomorrow then who will?" Candlehead asked Jubileena.  
"I don't care if you're not racing tomorrow… less competition" Taffyta said running her finger through her blonde hair.  
"But you need to race, otherwise there'll be an empty spot on the roster board, and we can't have that" Rancis told Jubileena, with a serious tone in his voice.  
"Hey now, I didn't say I _wasn't _racing. I just said I didn't feel that up to it" Jubileena corrected them all.  
"So, you're not going to race?" Candlehead asked, making Taffyta and Rancis roll their eyes.  
"W-Well, if Jubileena isn't racing then I'm not racing either" Citrusella told them all.  
"'Ella, just because I said I didn't want to, doesn't mean I _not _going to race! Plus, you've really got to stop copying me!" Jubileena snapped. She sighed then stormed off, Citrusella ran after her. They definitely haven't changed either. Taffyta was still competitive, Candlehead was still ditzy, Rancis was as serious as ever, Jubileena was her lazy self, and Citrusella was still copying Jubileena's every move. Vanellope was starting to think that all the racers were the same, but she checked on the other to make sure.

Vanellope popped her head around a giant gummy rock to see what Minty, Torvald, Sticky and Sakura were doing. They all sat in a circle playing the card game, Snap. They continued placing cards down until Minty and Torvald snapped their hands down, Minty just beating Torvald.  
"Ha, I beat you this time!" Minty hissed at Torvald.  
"Hey, but I wasn't paying attention!" Torvald replied.  
"Well you should've of been!"  
"Hey, you say that like _you're _perfect and _I'm _not!"  
"Well you _are _the recolour… and _I'm _the original."  
"You take that back!" Torvald yelled, springing up. Minty sprung up after her giving her a hateful glare. Sticky was still sitting on the ground, covering her ears and her eyes snapped shut. Sakura got up slowly, and tried to reason with them.  
"Nē, tatakawanai. Sore wa yuiitsu no gēmudesu!" She exclaimed.  
"Not now, Sakura!" Torvald said, waving her away.  
"Do you even know what she just said?" Minty asked, throwing her hand on her hips.  
"No, but I bet she said something bad about me, and you're just not telling me!"  
"But she didn't say anything bad! Ugh, if you can't handle losing, then why don't you just go hang out with Gloyd and Swizzle."  
"Maybe I will!" Torvald screamed. The two Vanellope thought they should leave, unless things got really bad. They always fought like this back at Litwak's.

Vanellope watched as Adorabeezle and Snowanna fixing Crumbelina up with a set of skis.  
"I don't know about this, girls. I'm not really into all this… _nature_… and outdoor _sports_" Crumbelina said, a little scared and disgusted that they were making her do this.  
"Come on! I'm sure you'll love it!" Adorabeezle exclaimed.  
"Yeah, skiing's awesome!" Snowanna continued. Crumbelina smiled nervously as she grabbed the two poles shoved into her face by Snowanna.  
"Listen, I'm not doing this! I'll get my clothes all dirty, plus, skiing and sports are really you're thing. Not mine" Crumbelina told them, handing back the skis and taking off the two boards from underneath her feet. "Uh, maybe we can do something else… another time. I _was_ planning on baking something this afternoon. You're welcome to come over and try some!"  
"Eh, maybe" The two sporty racers said, shrugging. Crumbelina smiled and walked off in the direction of the two Vanellope. They quickly sprinted away, before the three saw them.

"Lastly is… Nougetsia" Vanellope said, popping her head around a candy cane tree. She watched Nougetsia sitting there reading, nothing else. "Well, she's the same. Let's g…" Vanellope said, getting interrupted by Swizzle, Gloyd, and Torvald jumping over to Nougetsia.  
"Hey Nouget, watcha doing?" Torvald said, snatching Nougetsia book off of her. Nougetsia sprung up and tried to get the book back, jumping to reach Torvald, who had climb in a tree to keep the book away.  
"Hey, that's my book, and I want to read it!" Nougetsia said, stopping her jumping and standing at the trunk of the tree. "And secondly, don't call me 'Nouget'."  
"Aw" Torvald sighed, throwing the book back down to Nougetsia. "We were just having fun!" Nougetsia frowned as she turned around to see Gloyd and Swizzle trying to hold in their laughter by holding their hands over their mouths. Nougetsia sighed loudly.  
"Would you please all leave me alone, I'd really like to finish this book." Torvald rolled her eyes and jumped out of the tree. She signalled to the other two to leave, and they walked off, leaving Nougetsia in peace.

"Well, they're all the same as at Litwak's" Vanellope told the other. They sat by the giant throne in the middle of the main castle room.  
"Should we tell them what happened? It'd probably be a little bit of a scare for them" The other Vanellope suggested. Litwak's Vanellope nodded in agreement. They both jumped up and ran out to balcony.


	7. Chapter 7: Wide Awake

"Huh, Taffyta, are you awake?" A strange voice asked. Taffyta blinked her eyes open and saw a small racer sitting on a mahogany chair next to the giant, pink bed Taffyta was laying on. She had chocolate brown hair tied down into two low pigtails underneath some sort of weird, wide brimmed hat with corks handing off little strings all around the brim. She wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a loose, brown jacket. Lastly, she wore a blue, denim skirt and dark brown ankle-length boots.

"Uh, who are you?" Taffyta asked, sitting up in the giant bed. She looked at her surroundings and quickly identified the room as one of Vanellope's rooms in her castle.  
"My name's Rachael Redskin" The girl said plainly, in a very thick accent. Taffyta couldn't quite identify the accent though.  
"Uh, if your name's 'Redskin', then why aren't you dress in, ya 'know, red?" Taffyta asked, pointing to her strangely, plain outfit.  
"Oh, this is what all Australian's wear. But sometimes I feel that Australian's don't actually wear this, that I'm just one big, broad stereotype."  
"Uh, what are Australian's?" Taffyta asked, the girl giving her a look saying 'Are you serious?' Taffyta quickly read the look and smiled sheepishly; she was shipped straight from Japan to America and didn't know much about other cultures.  
"You really don't know what Australian's are? Don't you have any in your game?" The girl asked, waiting anxiously for Taffyta's answer.  
"Uh, no, I mean, we have Minty Sakura, but she's not, uh, Australian, she's Japanese."

"Huh" Rachael said, nodding, and feeling superior to Taffyta. "Betcha don't even know what an Australian, do ya?" Taffyta's bottom lip dropped slightly, she noticed Rachael feeling superior, feeling smarter. Taffyta nodded slowly, and Rachael smirked, jumped off her seat and walked out of the room. Taffyta jumped off the bed and followed.

"Guess we should tell the other you're okay" Rachael said, walking out into the main room, and out to the steps in front of the castle, where Luna, Jaffrey, and two other racers who Taffyta hadn't met. "She's okay, guys" Rachael announced, without any sign of happiness in her voice. All the racers turned around and ran over to her.

"Taffyta, you're okay!" Luna exclaimed, giving Taffyta a giant hug. Taffyta smiled nervously as they continued to surround her. She took a small step back to get away from the tiny crowd.  
"You'd fallen asleep for, like almost, forever! We were sooo worried!" A high-pitched, energetic voice said. Taffyta looked at the bubbly girl and took in her appearance. She had hot pink frizzy, curly, crazy hair, tied into two high pigtails, bright blue eyes, and soft pink lips. She wore a baby pink racing jacket, zipped up so that you could only see a small portion of her hot pink t-shirt. Her baby pink skirt was over the top of light pink tights and hot pink legwarmers, finishing her kooky, yet bright, look was simple, magenta ankle boots.

"We thought you'd be sleeping forever!" The girl exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Taffyta watched her bouncing, the crazy girl kind of reminded her of Candlehead's crazy-ness. Maybe the racers here were based off the originals… or at least had similar personalities.  
"Sorry 'bout her, she's kind of programmed to be this crazy. She gets on my nerves too" The rainbow-haired told her in a raspy, but calming, voice. Her clothes were simple, rainbow t-shirt, light blue jacket, light blue tracksuit pants, and navy blue boots.

"I'm Susan Skittle, by the way" The girl said, pointing to herself. "…And that's Fayannah Floss."  
"'Fayannah'?" Taffyta echoed.  
"Uh-huh, it means faaiiry!" Fayannah sung. Taffyta started to realise the connection.  
"Uh, I called them a while after you hit your head" Jaffrey spoke, looking at Rachael, Susan, and then Fayannah.  
"Well, I appreciate everything you've done, but I'd really like to go home now" Taffyta said, walking through the group.  
"You silly billy, you can't go through the sparkly portal more than twice in one day!" Fayannah said, cheerily. Taffyta turned around to face them again, her jaw dropped.  
"…But… but… I only went through it once."  
"Well, these two have been through it twice" Susan said, pointing to Luna and Jaffrey. "The portal counts for everyone. You're gonna have to wait a couple hours, maybe even days, before going through it again." Taffyta froze when she realised her and Vanellope wouldn't be able to get back to Litwak's for a while, meaning they couldn't be on the roster, or even compete in the race. She just hoped Candlehead and Rancis could handle things.

* * *

"Listen everyone, Vanellope and Taffyta will be back soon" Rancis told the racers, in a very serious tone.  
"No they won't, you can't go through the portal tw…" Candlehead said, getting interrupted by Rancis' hand covering her mouth. _Despite her lack of intelligence, she seems to know a lot about this portal_ Rancis thought.


End file.
